


Entranced

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Zsasz being Zsasz, a hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Liza is settled into her role as housekeeper to Falcone.  And Zsasz is an annoyance.





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> a companion piece to Spellbound. Now we see things from Liza's perspective.

        Two weeks into working for Don Falcone, things were going smoothly enough for Liza, though it was apparent that she was not a strong cook and baking was never a thing she imagined she'd ever need to learn. But Carmine had insisted that it was just a matter of following the recipe, learning what the terms meant, and the rest would follow. He’d even rolled up his sleeves a few times to help her save the meal she was cooking.

       “Just follow the recipe, Liza.” Carmine had given her a recipe for muffins, “They will turn out just fine.”

       “Sure thing, Mr.F.” Her enthusiastic response earned her a smile from the old man as he left the room. 

       And then Victor came wandering in with a woman in tow, her hands tied. She looked disheveled like she may have been a bit roughed up, the assumption was that he had something to do with it. “Hey.” He gave her a smile as he made the woman sit on a stool.

       Liza rolled her eyes at him after she decided the best course was to ignore him as much as possible. She glanced at the blonde woman, “would you like something to drink?”

       “Don't talk to her, Liza.” His voice came out firm, no-nonsense. “She’s leverage.”

       “She is also a person, Mr.Zsasz.”

       Victor let out an irritated sigh, “Blondie, you want a drink?”

        The woman wouldn't make eye contact with him, “No thank you.” Shaky words from her mouth.

         “Happy?” Victor put his attention back to Liza only to have her turn away and ignore him. So, of course, he placed himself in her way leaning against the counter grinning at her as she tried to work around him. Aggravating man.

          Liza pulled the rack out slowly, relieved that the muffins didn't burn. A smile settled on her face until she realized how close Victor was to her, “Those muffins smell good.” He purred close to her ear causing a shiver to run through her body.

           She grabbed the pan with her mitt covered hands and walk swiftly away from him, “None for you creep.” Liza ignored the giant grin on the bald man's face, “She can have one if she wants.” But the woman declined politely. Liza gave a huge sigh of relief when Victor’s phone went off and he left the kitchen with the woman in tow. She felt bad for the woman but not enough to put herself at risk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it slap the kudos, love it scream at me in the comments. Hate it, then move along, hope you find what you are looking for.


End file.
